A wide variety of substances, including antitumor and antineoplastic agents; food additives, food components and environmental contaminants; "model" rodent carcinogens; and nitroso- compounds have been or are being evaluated in four species of nonhuman primates for their potential carcinogenicity and other long-term toxic effects. Of the 29 test compounds, 16 have not as yet demonstrated carcinogenic activity, although some have been on test for less than 4 years. Nine of the compounds are carcinogenic in nonhuman primates, producing tumors in 10-100% of the treated animals. 1-Methyl-1- nitrosourea (MNU) induced squamous cell carcinomas of the oropharynx and esophagus, with the esophageal tumors possessing clinical and morphologic similarities to human esophageal carcinoma. Long-term treatment with procarbazine produced malignant neoplasms, one-half of which were acute nonlymphocytic leukemia. The effects of seven of the compounds (diethylnitrosamine (DENA), dipropyl-nitrosamine (DPNA), 1- nitrosopiperidine, aflatoxin B-1, MAM-acetate, urethane and sterigmatocystin) were manifested primarily as hepatocarcinogenicity. Single cases of malignant tumors have been diagnosed in animals treated with adriamycin (acute myeloblastic leukemia), butter yellow (bronchioalveolar carcinoma), cyclophosphamide (transitional cell carcinoma of the urinary bladder), and 3-methyl-DAB (hepatocellular carcinoma).